


Breaking and Entering

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Breeding, Detective Stiles, Emissary in Training Stiles, Epic Romance, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Magic Stiles, Oral Sex, Public Sex, R (explicit), Rough Sex, Slash, Smut With Some Plot, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Switch Stiles, Werewolves, butt plug, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sex toy, sterek, switch derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Stiles has the night shift at the Sheriff’s station and since it’s a slow night and he’s alone, he has all the time in the world to miss his mate who’s been away for most of the day. Only to get an unexpected visit from him, which leads to… breaking things in.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796680
Kudos: 49





	1. Part 1

**Note:** This dirty little one-shot started out as some bantering on Facebook under the picture below. And like often, it turned into something much longer. So we decided to turn this one into a one-shot story too. It is loosely based on our “[Home is Where the Spark is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series, but can be read as a standalone piece too. But if you want to stick to the main series, we recommend to read this after “15: The Proposal”. Enjoy!

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, switch Stiles, Alpha Derek, switch Derek, epic romance, love, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, smut with some plot, light BDSM, light Dom/sub, butt plug, sex toy, rough sex, oral sex, anal sex, knotting, breeding, public sex

 **Summary:** Stiles has the night shift at the Sheriff’s station and since it’s a slow night and he’s alone, he has all the time in the world to miss his mate who’s been away for most of the day. Only to get an unexpected visit from him, which leads to… breaking things in.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

**Breaking and Entering  
** _by Just Jim & Useless-girl  
  
_

**Part 1**

“Here to save you from a terrible fate. Namely wearing a bad suit,” Derek stepped into Stiles’ tiny office at the Sheriff’s station.

“What is wrong with this suit?” Stiles asked, looking down at his grey tie and nearly matching colored shirt and darker suit pants.

“You're wearing it.”

“Shouldn't you throw all of it on the floor then? Just to make sure you save me properly?”

“If I take it off, you're not putting it back on. I don't think your dad will approve of you walking around in the station naked. But...” he eyed the desk. “Something still needs to be broken in.”

"It's the middle of the night. The two patrol cars are out... patrolling. It's just us for a while, but yeah... Something definitely needs to be broken in..." he grinned and reached back to flip the lock on his office's door. He didn't expect Derek's surprise visit, but he was very happy about it. His growing bulge proof of that. "What do you have in mind?" he asked and stole a greedy kiss.

Middle of the night, right. Derek came back from some official lawyer business in terms of their marriage, hence the fact he had bothered with a suit jacket and had been stuck in traffic for hours. Sometimes Stiles had to work odd hours, because all at the station had to put in night shifts every now and then so Derek had decided to drop by to at least see him today.  
  
Clever hands worked at the tie, the bad ugly tie. Where did Stiles even get that suit? He didn't always wear the uniform, detectives were allowed suits but Derek rarely saw him in one. "Your office is barely more than a closet and you can't walk around with come stains on your suit all night. So it has to come off."

"Oh... so it'll involve cum too? How wonderful!" he grinned as he let Derek take off his tie, playing dumb while his own hands were pulling out the shirt from his suit pants and began undoing his own belt, followed by the button and zipper while kicking his shoes off. "How considerate of you, Mr. Hale..." Stiles grinned and his eager fingers wandered over to Derek's pants too to repeat the process and shamelessly reach under the fabric.  
  
He groaned satisfied from the warm hardness he found there and he pulled it free to start slowly pumping it. Fuck, he had missed Derek, even if he was gone just for like half a day and his shift has started not long after he took off. It felt like it’s been a week. It had to be the bonds, right? Not that Stiles really cared at the moment because he was busy with something else.

"Shut up," Derek prompted, kissing his mate to shut him up because the only way to get his mate quiet was to get his mouth occupied with something else. He licked into the warm mouth, moaning because the human was about two steps ahead of him and had already managed to get to Derek's reason for being there. It was the stupid buttons on the stupid shirt slowing him down.  
  
Pushing into the hand on his erection, Derek’s hands finally managed to unbutton the problem, pushing the fabric out of the way so he could dip his hands into pants and underwear, getting them filled with the firm globes of Stiles' ass. "Anything important on the desk?" he asked between kisses, walking backwards slowly. Small room, shouldn't take too long to get there.

"And here I was about to ask if everything went okay with your lawyer... Someone's in a rush..." Stiles teased back after that mind-blowing kiss, obediently backing towards his desk, his hand never stopping with the jerking, now smearing pre-cum down along the shaft – which told him that Derek probably missed him just as much as he had missed his wolf.  
  
It was a bit tricky for someone with such bad coordination to focus on jerking Derek, freeing his arms from his shirt, kissing back and also answering his hungry man's question. But somehow he managed, his grabbed ass bumping against the edge of his desk.  
  
"Mug! The Batman mug with the coffee!" he scrambled to pick it up and put it on a nearby shelf. His office was tiny enough that it only required a little bit of stretching then he quickly used the opportunity to free his other hand from that ugly shirt, half of his mole-dotted body revealed for his horny mate.  
  
God, how much Stiles loved that hungry look! And the fact that they were going to finally have sex at the Sheriff's station. Damn, that was hot!  
  
"FYI... lube, top drawer to the left..." he panted, his hand back on Derek's proudly standing cock.

Since the mug had been the only important thing there, the rest was swiped off with one hand as Derek pushed the pants down more after removing the hand from his cock because there was only so much moving he could do when he was gripped like that. Removing the pants of his mate completely, he lifted him onto the desk, forcing him to lay down on his back as he kissed him and pushed on his chest.  
  
"Everything went okay at the lawyer, Mr. Hale-Stilinski." They only had to get the papers filed but they had decided to ask the lawyer to do that on the day of their wedding so both events were forever connected. Of course they could have gotten an official for the wedding but with this much money involved, it was too much paperwork to get it done on the day itself. And now they could have a wedding in any way they wanted to without worrying about anything.  
  
Fumbling in the drawer for lube, his fingers closed around a tube but as he looked at it, he realized it was a small tube for dry lips. Nope. Fumbling some more, he laughed against the lips because he couldn't get it without looking. So much for being smooth.  
  
"I want you so bad."

His heart was beating like crazy as Derek put him unceremoniously on the desk and laid him back. He went down willingly, one of his fantasies being fulfilled right now. The dirtiness temporarily screeched to a halt, though, because of how Derek called him. It earned a wolf another heart-skip.  
  
"Wow..." Stiles giggled against Derek's lips and pulled his legs further up on his man's back, though his hands were trying to finally push Derek's suit jacket off. "I love that name and I want you just as bad! Let's... uhhh... prioritize! You get these annoying layers off, I get us the lube!" he tugged at the jacket and black T-shirt underneath then turned his upper-body to the side so he could dig into the drawer. "A-ha!" he exclaimed in a few moments and held up the right tube with a triumphant smirk before putting it down on the table next to him. "Now you can fuck me on my work desk in the middle of the station..."

For a moment he was completely distracted by Stiles being naked and turned halfway, offering a very tempting view. Yeah, he was about to tap that. That wriggling tempting behind was about to be all his. At Stiles' triumphant _aha_ , he blinked from staring and shrugged off the jacket, followed by pulling his T-shirt off. Not so many layers to content with, Derek simply dropped them wherever because he couldn't care.  
  
"Fucking you in the middle of the station is a next step," Derek snarked, reaching for the tube to uncap it, squeezing out a liberal amount to coat his own erection with. There was not going to be much foreplay, no time, they could be discovered in any moment and that was part of the thrill. "I hope your desk is sturdy enough because I'm not going to hold back."

"I love _this_ new step too, let me tell you..." Stiles grinned and wiggled back into his previous position, sliding his naked ass to the edge of the desk. He couldn't stop himself from stroking along the revealed hairy chest and jumping abs before he laid back on the desk, watching his mate preparing himself.  
  
That new step... Of course Stiles would be into it, he was an exhibitionist and Derek wouldn't be against it. Somewhere they didn't know people, not in the police station of the town they lived in and where his soon-to-be father-in-law was the Sheriff! Amused, Derek shook his head, wisely not answering that as he came closer.  
  
"I believe it'll hold. If not, I will totally blame it on you," Stiles chuckled as he pulled his legs up and quickly slicked up his fingers with touching Derek's hardness for a few moments just to quickly rub it against his hole and push first one inside. It was quickly joined by the second with a moan as he was watching his man while fingering himself to loosen his ass at least a little bit before he was going to be impaled on that gorgeous dick he loved so much.

Green eyes watched the human preparing himself, pupils blown at the way the pale fingers sloppily stretched the tight hole. There was no way Derek would fit without some stretching happening and he was usually adamant to have a lot of foreplay. Not today.  
  
Today he let his hand glide over his own erection to slick it up with the lube, slowly while the two of them watched one another.

That in itself was a major turn on for Stiles. He always loved watching Derek touching himself – and made a mental note to himself to make that happen more often. But he was impatient by then too. He wanted it wild and rough and mind-blowing, just like Derek implied. His thirst for his man, his mate, was back with full force as his irises began shimmering in that amber color, his swollen lips opening on a few soft moans while rubbing along just the right places inside.  
  
Then he slid his glistening fingers out and cupped his own balls to offer his hole for the wolf. "Come on, my big bad... take my breath away and show me just how much you missed me!" he said hoarsely.

That didn't need to be asked twice. With a low growl, Derek reached for the hand to hungrily suck the fingers into his mouth, tasting his mate on the digits as he placed the blunt tip of his erection against the small entrance. His tongue rolled around the fingers, sucking on them hard. At the same time, the head pushed inside with some difficulty.  
  
_So tight_. It was a good thing he had used a liberal amount of lube. Still, he gave Stiles a moment to get used to the girth before he gave another inch to the tight body. It was warm and inviting, and it took all of Derek’s willpower to not sheathe himself in all the way. He stared at the way the hole opened up around him, pushing in deeper.

Stiles cursed under his breath and for a second or two wished he had the eyes of a chameleon to be able to watch both Derek sucking on his fingers and penetrating him. Yes, it was slow and careful at first because he knew Derek would never willingly harm him. He was more often than not a bit too careful for Stiles' liking, but he let him.  
  
Right now he reminded himself to breathe through the intense stretching with that beloved slight burning which was quickly turning into pleasure, leaving Stiles moaning and panting for more. Watching Derek watch his own dick disappearing in him was a sight to behold and Stiles looked down to where their bodies were being joined too, focusing on relaxing his ass-muscles as much as he could. He was so wet between his cheeks from the lube and pre-cum and he pulled his legs higher up, hooking his free arm behind his knees to keep them in that position and give Derek a better angle.  
  
"Oh god, yeah! Put it all in me... Just like that! I want it all... Derek!" he groaned, watching mesmerized as the thick and long cock was being swallowed up inch by inch by him. It always amazed him how his body could make such a big dick disappear in him completely, making him feel so sinfully full, as if he was being split in two. But of course that never happened. It only brought intense pleasure and sometimes a pinch of exciting pain.

A flash of red trickled into the wolf's eyes at the demand of being given it all. And instead of ignoring Stiles as he normally would, taking his time and being careful, he gave in. Releasing the fingers from his mouth, his hands went to the skinny hips to hold them in place, fingers pressing into the skin. With a powerful thrust, he pushed inside all the way, demanding entrance by bruising the sensitive flesh until he bottomed out. And there was no time given to get used to it either.  
  
Taking the legs, Derek placed them on his arms as he leaned forward, big hands grabbing the edge of the desk, folding his mate nearly in half like that. "You better hold onto something." His voice was low, demanding in its own, his alpha voice.

Stiles braced himself mentally and physically too even before Derek warned him because that look told him everything. True to his words, his mate wasn't holding back. And that he didn't!  
  
Alone or not, Stiles cried out loud, thankful for the firm grip on his hips as the burning intensified from that rough thrust and Derek bottomed out. It took his breath away and what followed next didn't allow much air back in for a while!

Clever eyes locked with the ember burning ones as Derek pulled out nearly all the way, only to plunge back in hard, rattling the desk with the way his hips pushed against the edge.  
  
The punishing thrusts didn't stop, didn't halt for one moment. There was no getting used to it, no time to even get in a deep breath because Derek was determined to fuck it right back out. Stiles wanted to be shown how much he had been missed. Well, now he was going to feel it… for days to come.

Stiles only managed small gasps while his heart was beating like crazy, body bent nearly in half, one hand's fingers digging into Derek's forearm, the other gripping the edge of the desk for dear life.  
  
Moans. Those he could do as he held his alpha's red gaze, goose bumps still covering his body from that voice while his ass was being pounded mercilessly – just how he wanted it! It was crazy and passionate and bordering on too much, the desk creaking under them. His sweaty ass and back would've slipped further on the desktop if not for the bruising grips on his hips; the wet slapping loud in the tiny office which suddenly felt like a sauna, getting filled by their mingling scents and the thick smell of male sex.  
  
"God, I love you, Derek!" Stiles cried out, dropping his head back on the poor creaking desk, fully enjoying the thorough dicking he was receiving.

Maybe the idea of wanting to pummel Stiles right through the desk had been a little too strong in Derek’s mind. After a couple of minutes of the brutal and deep thrusts, the desk, as sturdy as it had looked, creaked ominously. Deep down in the metal, something was about to give, Derek could feel it. Snaking an arm around his mate, supporting him along his lower back, he lifted him just as the desk broke down.  
  
Not his problem right now, the alpha reasoned. Instead he pushed Stiles against the wall, hands going under the firm thighs too keep him up. "You're going to need a new desk." New wall maybe too by the time they were done.  
  
Testing the strength of the wall and the comfort of Stiles with a shallow thrust, Derek deemed it okay. It was even better for him because he could use more strength in his plunges by using his legs, fucking up into Stiles by using all of his muscles.

"Don't... fuckin'... care!" Stiles panted, arms wrapped around Derek to hold onto the broad shoulders as he was lifted then pressed up against the wall. "So good!" he cried out again, his insides quivering and cock jumping and leaking like crazy between them.  
  
"Fuck! Yes! Fuck me!" the sweaty detective demanded, lust and need making his mind go all hazy and one-tracked as they were chasing their pleasures. He loved it when sometimes they got so carnal and rough, so instinct-driven, and he just didn't care about their environment.  
  
That's why when those even deeper and stronger thrusts came, he cried out again in the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, one of his hands shooting out to the side to slap against some shelves for leverage. He held onto one, legs tightening around Derek's hips, his hands and legs helping him to meet the deep plunging with raising and dropping himself on the slick shaft with ease by then.

Whatever had been on the shelf was rattled off by the hard shoves against the wall, falling down to add to the mess they were creating and the two of them didn't even blink at it. At the moment they couldn't care, they were chasing after what they both needed badly: release.  
  
Derek was quiet as he fucked up into the tightness, both of them clinging to one another with sharp moans and frantic movements. The wolf was getting close so his hand moved in between them to reach for the hard erection, giving it a few firm strokes.  
  
"I'm going to knot you, can't help it." It had already formed at this point and was pushing at the entrance, not yet slipping in.

Stiles was already out of his mind, Derek managing to quite literally fuck all and every thought out of his head by then. And he so didn't mind it at all!  
  
Nails digging into the muscular back, leaving quickly healing half-dents in it, he kept moving on the impaling cock with filthy wet sounds. "Oh god, yes! Give it to me! I want you to breed me too... I want _everything_!" Stiles agreed, getting on with the program – not that he haven't felt that certain familiar pressure right there, nudging and catching on his rim time after time. "I'm ready for you, Derek..." he finally met the red eyes, his frantic rocking slowing down to keep the hard cock in him and circle his hips, with that rubbing against the knot – momentarily ignoring the nearly too much strokes on his wet dick.  
  
"Breed me, Derek! Fill me with your big load... Mark me as _yours_!" he panted onto the red swollen lips with a lustful look.

"Stiles."  
  
The name was caught between a curse and an urging, because it shouldn't be allowed for his mate to have such a filthy mouth on him. It spurred Derek on, only getting him closer to the point of no return because once the knot was in, that was it for him. With a grunt he resisted the temptation, giving a few more hard thrusts into the willing body as his grip on the erection tightened almost uncomfortably. They were both close, Derek could feel it, he could smell it.  
  
The alpha's knot pushed inside, the rim too loose to keep it out any longer, as if their bodies knew that if they waited too long, the knot would be too swollen to fit. It locked so the deep plunges slowed to a grind, pushing as deep as possible. Derek bit down on a shoulder with blunt human teeth to mask his otherwise loud roar when he came, shuddering as he kept spilling. As usual, a whole lot, being plugged inside by the knot.

Stiles felt like splitting in two once again, because the knot stretched him to his limits – or so it usually felt. And he loved it just as much as the deep grinding the big cock fully buried in him did. He whined then cursed, his trapped cock throbbing hard and then his nails scratched along Derek's nape, the roar and bite and all that wetness being ground into him... it proved to be too much for the impaled detective too.  
  
His head banged against the wall the second he threw it back and cried out loud and desperate. His wet cock spilled onto the thick fingers, hips unwittingly trying to buck a bit but couldn't. Instead his ass kept contracting around the thick shaft and knot, pure pleasure wiping his mind clear from every thought while their souls were united and soaring high above.

When Stiles came, it was impossibly tight around Derek’s cock, which hadn't been done yet. But it was all milked out of him with the spasms, making the alpha groan loudly. They were going to be stuck like this for about ten to fifteen minutes but the door was locked so if the patrol cars would come back, they wouldn't barge in on them. That would have been an embarrassing moment with them locked like this.  
  
Derek leaned against Stiles to pin him to the wall more effectively, hands aiding the legs which were going to tire out from their clinging to a slippery body. It was all sticky and he huffed a laugh. To be knotted against a wall hadn't been the smartest move but a lot about this hadn't been smart.  
  
"You can say you shoved me playfully and my big body broke your desk." Though Derek was pretty sure everybody would know what happened in there to cause such a destruction. It had no windows to pull open.

There was a breathy, hoarse laugh from Stiles to that, the previously scratching fingers now caressing the damp hair at the back of Derek's head then they gently curled into a fist to lift his head so he could look into the still red eyes, his body slowly starting to calm and cool down. He welcomed the big hands’ support under his already trembling thighs and he couldn't stop himself from bucking with his hips teasingly a few times to stimulate the deeply buried spent cock and knot. Just because he could.  
  
"I doubt many would fall for that lame explanation. Especially one sharp-eyed Sheriff..." he grinned, eyes slightly glowing, cheeks flushed and hair tousled. He was the spitting image of someone who was just sexed up well by his man.

"St-stiles," Derek stuttered in a moan when the human clenched around him and bucked his hips, his sensitive cock giving one last twitch in an effort to do something. It was a failed attempt at that but his knot wasn't going to go down if his mate kept that up.  
  
Well, the talk about Noah did help because the idea of being caught by the Sheriff wasn't one he wanted to entertain, not even briefly. "He'll ban me from the station."

The evil spawn in his arms who was called Stiles grinned from that but stopped with rocking his hips. He can be merciful sometimes, yes. Instead he chuckled and stole a peck from his mate.  
  
"Serves you right, Mr. Big Bad. Barging in here to seduce the renowned detective ... Well, dunno, maybe the detective himself should handcuff you once he’s not knotted and pinned against the wall."

"You handcuffing me will only lead to more sex, _detective_. I know how that mind of yours works." Stiles would get into roleplay and say something about frisking and then it would lead to more sex because if they had their way, it would be something they did as often a day as possible. Of course Derek didn't mind getting cuffed, he liked the idea a little too much. "Maybe next time when you're wearing your uniform, you can arrest me."

"I don't see anything wrong with more sex, my little criminal mastermind..." Stiles grinned from ear-to-ear and playfully tugged on Derek's bottom lip with his teeth. "And we can definitely do that. I dress up as a cop for you and cuff you if that rocks your boat," he purred from close then kissed his man passionately. "Can do some deep cavity search too, if you want..."

The uniform of the Beacon Hills department wasn't that sexy, but that wasn't the idea with one, it was to be recognizable. See, Derek's problem was more that everything Stiles wore looked sexy on him, even the terrible suit he had undressed him out of not so long ago.  
  
With a low growl, he pushed Stiles against the wall, for the words and the lip biting. "I guess you'll have to pull me over sometime to see what I have all hidden."

Stiles moaned satisfied from being pushed against the wall more and he tightened his legs' hold around Derek's waist and his ass clenched too for a few moments before relaxing. God, how he loved that Derek liked to experiment with him like this!  
  
"Guess I'll have to. I've been keeping an eye on that porn car of yours for a while, Mr. Hale. I'll just have to catch you when you speed," he grinned then kissed him sensually and deep this time. "I've missed you so much," he whispered afterwards.

"Stop clenching," Derek groaned, it wasn't helping his knot to go down if he got aroused again. With all this fantasizing, his body was interested in another round, one they didn't have the time for here. To think of Stiles having sex with him somewhere public made his cock twitch so yeah, change of talk.  
  
Stiles was doing that swiftly without needing to be told. "I've missed you too." A day apart and they were back to being lovesick teenagers. God they were worse than Scott and that was saying something.

"Sorry, not sorry..." Stiles grinned but stopped with the clenching because they really needed to separate, even if he hated that idea each time they had to do it. What he didn't mind though was the look his wolf gave him after saying back that he had missed him too. It spread that fluttery warmth in him which always flooded him when he could feel and see Derek's deep love for him.

"Shhhh, you're a bad influence," Derek wiggled to test the progress and then without warning, pulled out as he realized it had gone down enough. Stiles deserved that with all that teasing. There was a lot of leaking happening, only adding to the office being wrecked.

"Oh you dirty fucker..." Stiles groaned and clenched again instinctively, which only pushed more cum out of him, making it drip down onto the floor steadily. It wrecked him even more too and his head thudded back against the wall, wanting to play with his hole, smear it all around, fuck it back into himself, but he knew he couldn't right now. That didn't mean he stopped himself from making Derek sense those thoughts and maybe even get glimpses of those dirty pictures. He watched his mate from under his long eyelashes, throat half-bared, to see his reactions.

"No. Oh no. Stop that!" Those pictures made the alpha want to get down on his knees and suck all of the wetness right out of his mate. Wanted to do many things they couldn't do and his body was happily up for the challenge. And that was just not fair. "You deserve to be leaking into your pants all night."  
  
He gently let Stiles down, because if he didn't break contact there was no telling what he was going to do. Instead he reached for their clothes and pointedly handed the other his. "Get dressed before we do something we're going to regret."

Stiles chuckled, his legs were still a bit shaky but managed to hold him up, which was a success and miracle in itself, because usually after knotting he fainted into a deep sleep in Derek's arms. Now he still had like two more hours from his shift and he had some damage control to do regarding his office.  
  
He caught his pants and briefs and found some tissues too to at least wipe off the majority of the mess he had on him before putting his clothes back on then he looked around.  
  
"We pretty much wrecked my poor office..." he stated the obvious, putting his hands on his hips. "I hope you'll help putting it back into order as much as possible..."

Derek dressed as well and eyed the desk, not sure if that was something they were going to be able to put back in order. Maybe if they had some boxes or something to rest it on. With some thinking, he put it in the corner so the broken legs could rest against the side wall, it wasn't very solid but it was something.  
  
"You might want to find a few boxes too. I doubt this will last even though it looks good." It looked like the desk wasn't broken so he put what they had swiped off back on it. Same with what had fallen from the shelves. "It's a good reminder to not do it in your office again."

"That and not getting on my dad's bad side," Stiles chuckled as he placed the last stack of papers on the poor desk. It was a wonder it held up even this much. Then he put his arms around his mate and grinned at him from close. "Now, let me finish some more work and wait for me at home like a good little boy," he whispered dirtily, his hands going down to squeeze Derek's firm ass hard. "Preferably naked and with your ass prepared and kept open for me with a plug," he added evilly just before he pulled on Derek's earlobe with his teeth.

Stiles was an incredible tease, he knew exactly how to get to Derek and could get him all hot and bothered within minutes. As if his pants weren't a little too tight around the groin already since putting them on. It took a lot of effort to not test the desk again and slam Stiles right back on it as he twitched in the hold, going from firm to fully hard now.  
  
"I hate you for this," he growled, but Stiles knew he was going to do exactly that, eagerly. Because there was no turning down his mate, Derek was way too addicted to him.

"No, you don't..." Stiles chuckled and bit Derek's bottom lip again. "And no coming without me. I'll be home roughly in two hours," he winked at him and pressed a promising kiss against Derek's mouth. "Now go, little wolf," he playfully smacked Derek's ass while his hips bucked forward once to brush against the nice bulge as a tease for both of them. And boy, how he wanted to go with his man right now, but waiting was going to make it that much better in the end.

Derek hated having to walk around so affected, but the thought of Stiles having to suffer through it at work made it a little better. Leaning forward, he nipped at his mate's lips and he did walk away before there was ravaging happening right on the floor. Again.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

At home Derek fed the animals, walked the dog and took a shower, leaving some lights on in the living area for Stiles so he didn't have to come home to darkness. As he settled in the bed, naked and plugged, the wolf stretched out in the fresh sheets, content and decided to up the game. By a lot. He took a selfie of himself in bed and sent it to the detective.  
  
 _‘Thinking of you.’_

Stiles was a master of pretending that nothing was going on or had happened. His diversion tactic was being all goofy and cracking jokes. That happened when the patrol cars arrived back too. By then his office didn't reek of sex and musk either and he cleaned himself up a bit more in the bathroom. That didn't mean though that he wasn't still leaking somewhat from his abused hole (or at the tip of his cock for that matter). Thinking about what awaited him home did that to him. And that picture... It only made thing worse in his pants!  
  
 _‘On my way! :)_ _’  
_  
Putting his phone away, he was out the door the second his shift had ended. The deputies just blinked after him because only the dust cloud was missing from behind the detective. By the time he parked the Jeep next to the Camaro, he was painfully hard. Leaning against the elevator's wall, he pulled up that picture and shamelessly rubbed himself through his pants. He only stopped when he got into the loft and shrugged his suit jacket off, put his keys, phone and badge down, locked his gun away and kicked his shoes and socks off too.  
  
By the time he walked into the bedroom, he only had his pants and shirt on and was slowly loosening his tie.  
  
"Hello, gorgeous... Missed me?" he asked hoarsely, drinking in the mind-blowing sight as he took his tie off and pulled it taut between his hands. "Were you a good boy or do I have to punish you?"

Green eyes went from Stiles to the ugly tie in his hands after Derek turned his body sideways to look at his mate. His dark hair was tousled from rolling around in the sheets, and his stubble had been nicely trimmed back from turning into a full-blown beard. There had been some preening happening to look his best for his partner in life. Licking his lips to make them spit-slicked, Derek contemplated the merits of what answer to give.  
  
Rolling fully onto his back, he showed off his flaccid cock resting against his thigh. "I touched myself when I got ready for you." Because the thought of getting off while Stiles had been sitting in his chair uncomfortably had been too good to ignore. There was a teasing glint in the predatory eyes. "Punish me."

Damn, Derek looked gorgeous and positively fuckable like this, making Stiles' cock throb in his pants, the outline of his hard dick painfully visible. Not that he minded.  
  
"No. Unless you came while touching yourself. After all, I said not to come, not that you cannot touch yourself," Stiles slowly shook his head, letting the tie go with one hand so he could start unbuttoning his shirt. He doubted that was the case because he was positive he'd be able to smell that now with his enhanced senses, but if Derek tried to lie, that would be reason enough for a punishment too, so it depended on his man.

Nope, there haven't been orgasms; Derek had gotten soft while waiting because he didn't masturbate when he was by himself, never had. It seemed so pointless to chase after a moment of bliss all alone. He had other ways to feel good, like working out. Leaning up on his elbows, he watched as Stiles started to undress, not wanting to miss that show.  
  
"I didn't come," Derek admitted, there was no way he was going to lie to his mate, because their entire relationship was based on mutual trust and that wasn't going to be ruined with lies, not even one to tease. His heavy gaze fell on the bulge hidden by the pants, knowing full well what was there and he couldn't wait to see it.  
  
"I was close, but I didn't. I wanted to tease you as I got nearly there and you weren't able to."

"What a sneaky and good boy you are then..." Stiles smiled proudly at Derek and finally dropped the tie, just to take his open shirt off and drop it unceremoniously on the floor too. He also loved that Derek didn't even try to lie to him just to tease him.  
  
"You managed to tease me. I loved the picture you sent very much, though. You look so needy and ready for me... Are you? Show me..." he demanded waving with his hand for Derek to lift his legs so he could see while his own hands were working on opening and pushing down his pants, showing off the outlines of the nice erection that was damping the briefs at the tip.

They both knew that at some point Derek was going to not be a good boy to tease a punishment out of Stiles, but to Derek it was so important that he got this freedom to test and play, to always feel safe no matter what choice he made with their sex life. Just as he knew, Stiles would happily punish him as much as he loved Derek being good for him.  
  
"I always need you." And that was the full truth. Licking his lips as he saw and smelled the arousal tenting the briefs, the wolf spread his legs and raised one to plant his foot on the mattress. His hand cupped himself, and there was a hardening happening, his fingers making sure the heavy balls weren't in the way of the sight of the base of the plug inside him.

Stiles' look softened as he heard Derek say that and wanted to go kiss him for that, but stayed right where he was. "Same here, my wolf," he smiled then sighed, getting back into his role and watched Derek obey. The sight made the human groan low and slide his hand under his briefs to rub himself lazily.  
  
"You look so hot. So good for me. That deserves a reward, not a punishment," he said low, walking around the bed to the side, hand still massaging himself under the fabric. He knew he still smelled like Derek and cum, but that was just another thing for his mate to get turned on by. "I believe a taste of this would qualify as a great reward. Maybe more than you deserve but I want to feel those lips on me again..." he said, pulling his hand out from his briefs, but he didn't free his cock just yet. He left that for the other man. "Come now, don't make me wait."

That didn't need to be offered twice. Derek knew Stiles hadn't been able to clean himself up more than a quick bathroom break would offer, some dry papers at the most. The human smelled like Derek, and there still must be some inside of him too. That thought made the wolf purr because Stiles smelled like _his_. Sitting up, Derek reached out for the fabric, knowing what was being asked of him.  
  
One leg at each side so he had Stiles between them, he carefully pulled the tight briefs over the erection, letting them drop around his mate's ankles. The hard length stood up at attention, leaking, and there was still dried cum at spots. So ripe, so ready, it made his mouth water.  
  
Leaning forward, Derek licked at the salty length, taking hold of the shaft so he could press his tongue against the slit where some pre-cum was bubbling up.

Stiles watched him with half-hooded eyes, the sudden cooler air around his erection making him inhale a bit sharper as he stepped out of the discarded briefs. Then he hummed approvingly once his dick was touched by the big hand. But what made him moan low was the wet tongue meeting the sensitive silky skin afterwards.  
  
"That's right. Lap it all up then suck me. I want to fuck your pretty mouth," he whispered dirtily, one hand going behind Derek's head to rake his fingers through the thick dark hair in an encouraging manner. "I know how much you love that..." And his dirty talk.

The alpha’s cock twitched at the words, addicted to the taste his mate offered and never getting enough of it. Nostrils flared, drinking in the scent as he nuzzled along the pubic hair, getting the thick length wet and ready. Derek glanced up briefly to see the heated look in those whiskey-colored eyes, watching closely what he was doing with an open mouth.  
  
Keeping that gaze, plush lips slid around the head and further, letting his saliva drip along it. Flattening his tongue, the wolf pressed it along the length, resting it there. Stiles wanted to fuck his mouth so he relaxed his muscles and waited for it, letting the other set the pace for it.

Stiles' breathing was getting shallower the more Derek was pampering his hard dick while keeping the eye-contact. That in itself, paired with the sight and feeling, thickened the haze of lust over his mind. His wolf waiting for more only adding to that sensation, so he curled his hand into a fist in the hair and slowly pulled his hips back, just to roll them back forward, sliding through the hot wetness that enveloped him so damn excitingly.  
  
A soft moan left his parted lips, and then he repeated the motion again and again, slowly gaining momentum and sliding deeper and deeper. His heart was beating all over the place, his cock aching and throbbing from being able to be buried into the welcoming mouth.  
  
The slow thrusts made Derek get used to it, made him able not to gag when the thick length slid all the way inside. It pushed all the way into his throat, the bulbous head leaking pre-cum so it was all salt he tasted when he inhaled through his nose. The sounds were wet, Derek wasn't able to swallow his own spit so it started to drip down from the corner of his mouth and chin, neither of them caring.  
  
"So good... Fuck, yes!" Stiles groaned, throwing his head back and picking up the pace somewhat more, now both hands slightly pulling on Derek's hair as he was rutting into the other man's throat without mercy.

Noises of moans escaped Derek while his mate bruised his throat without holding back, fucking it like he promised he would. Stiles knew well how much Derek loved it, oral was his favorite activity, as well as getting covered by his partner's spunk so he could smell like him until a shower happened. It was one of the few times where the wolf fully relaxed, letting Stiles take complete control with him.

It was so good, indeed. Too good! Stiles knew that he was going to blow his load very soon if he kept this up, but he couldn't stop himself from fucking into the tight throat a few more times, even 'forcing' Derek to deep-throat him with pausing as his whole cock was buried all the way in, fingers keeping Derek's head in place while he dutifully swallowed around him. That sight and feeling in itself made Stiles' balls draw up, threatening to spill himself down on that eager throat, but in the last few moments he completely pulled out, panting for air.  
  
"My eager wolf... Your perfect mouth nearly made me cum, but I have other plans with you tonight..." he said hoarsely, slightly out of breath as he wiped a thumb across the spit-slick, red bottom lip, slightly pulling it downwards as he kept the eye-contact.  
  
Damn, just the knowledge of having this much power over a strong alpha, who was on his knees for him, forced Stiles to quickly wrap his fingers around the base of his cock and squeeze hard with a grunt to stop himself from painting the flushed face with his cum. Which was something he loved to do too, but not tonight.  
  
For a moment it seemed like Stiles was going to come all over his face, with the way he studied Derek's lips, with the way he pulled the bottom one down for a closer look but he clamped his erection and spoiled the treat for both of them. A disappointing groan left Derek, because he wanted the taste of his mate, wanted to feel the wet splatter hit his tanned skin. But the evening wasn't over yet so who knows?  
  
"Get back on your back, legs open for me, hands on the headboard. It's time for me to play with that gorgeous ass of yours... You want that, my good boy?" Stiles flashed his eyes up from Derek's released bottom lip to his eyes.

"I want anything you give me," Derek answered truthfully, waiting for the nod to go ahead before he moved. When it came, he easily got back onto the bed, resting on his back. His hands moved to grip the fabric of the headboard, resting at the top because they hadn't put the bed completely against the wall, there was a little space in-between. In the stone wall there were a few iron rings in case they wanted to get creative. With how old the walls were, they didn't even look like they didn't belong there.  
  
Spreading his legs, he planted his feet on the bed to give Stiles all the room to settle in between them, a heated look in his eyes.

"Damn, you're so beautiful like this... So ready for me... So good for me..." Stiles rasped as he took a moment to admire the muscular willing body.  
  
There was a dip of Derek’s head as he blushed at the praise. The way Stiles' voice sounded so hoarse and impressed. And there was so much love in those whiskey-colored eyes. Stiles was just as gorgeous like that and Derek wanted him badly.  
  
Next Stiles fetched the bottle of lube from the nightstand and carelessly threw it on the bed next to Derek's leg. Then it was time for him to crawl up on the bed between the spread legs. Kneeling up there, his flushed cock standing proud and wet, Stiles slowly stroked up from Derek's knees to the inner-thighs, long fingers spreading to stimulate as much skin as he could, drawing small exciting circles on the sensitive surface while his eyes feasted on the heavy and flushed cock resting on his mate's stomach, smearing pre-cum over there, and the hot sight of the plugged hole he was going to bury himself in soon.  
  
"I'm gonna feast on you until you beg for me to fuck you," he said on a husky voice and began planting soft kisses on the inside of his thigh, moving up from the knee and mixing some soft bites into the sensual teasing.

Derek didn't need to glance to what had landed on the bed since he knew perfectly well what was in that drawer. Condoms, lube and more lube. And they didn't use condoms, they were there just in case. Though they both didn't know what that ‘just in case’ would be since werewolves didn't get diseases, not even cold sores. It was less messy, that was probably why they had gotten them but they both enjoyed the mess way too much.  
  
Derek's breathing hitched as the hands splayed on his skin and were sliding upwards, making his erection leak a little more. The game would be to make Stiles work for the begging, even though the Hale was already close to demanding to be taken right this instant so he'd have his mate inside of him. The body had been ready since sliding the thick plug up into the lubed hole, ready for it while he had been laying here, waiting for Stiles to get home.  
  
With a soft moan, Derek opened his legs more, there was never going to be a no.

"So... eager... So... hungry..." Stiles whispered in-between his kisses and light bites, letting Derek's strong musky scent fill his nose, the warmth of the skin his senses. How he loved all that was Derek!  
  
With a sudden rush of his deep love for this man, he finally nosed the heavy balls, lightly rubbing his cheek against them to scent-mark them as his. He knew Derek always went crazy from such things because it was a very wolfish thing to do. Then he let his hot breath puff and ghost along the thick and long shaft. As the evil little shit he could be, Stiles poked out just the tip of his skilled tongue and slowly followed a vein up on the velvety skin. Then he went back to find another one on the right side to do the same. And then again with another one, always making sure to use just the tip of his tongue.

Maybe it was a good thing his hands were clutching the headboard because that meant Derek had something to hold onto as Stiles was intent on driving him insane. The nuzzling of the cheek had drawn out a low rumble from his chest, wanting to return the favor and scent Stiles all over as instinct took over. He behaved though, grabbing the fabric a little tighter.  
  
His hips made small movements at the teasing, Derek couldn't stand those kitten licks against his heated flesh. It was good but it wasn't enough, it made him grit his teeth, breathing hitched because it was too soon to start begging. His erection twitched and leaked, muscles trembled and yet, he behaved still with breathless little moans instead of boisterous demands.

Stiles let out a low and evil little laugh, but it was short and replaced by his nose lightly pushing the oozing tip to the side so he could slowly kiss and lick the salty fluid from Derek's tummy with content little sounds. Then he kept kissing upward, licking hotly into Derek's bellybutton then up, up, up to one of the hard nipples to lick and suck and bite on it until it turned a bit swollen and sensitive.  
  
Derek squirmed when the tongue dipped into his navel, it was always a strange feeling, one he liked and disliked, his muscles flexing due to being sensitive. It tickled, it was a strange feeling but he was quickly distracted by the tongue going upwards, right to his nipples. It created these little flashes of heat in his loins, as if he wasn't hard enough yet. He moaned when the hard nubs were teasingly bitten, his arms remaining where he had been told to keep them.  
  
The teasing didn't stop there, though. As Stiles licked along a collarbone and finally reached the fragrant neck, he lowered and moved his hips enough to let their hard cocks gently slide and rub against each other. He growled low into the wolf's neck and lightly bit into the skin to suck up a mark which was going to disappear way too soon.  
  
"Let me hear it, if you want more..." he whispered hotly into Derek's ear then bit and sucked on the lobe too, his erection teasing the other man's.

It wasn't the pushing of their erections together that got to the alpha, though it was close. No, it was the growls and nips on his neck. And the way Stiles did his best to create marks which faded in minutes. It had to be a really hard hit to create a bruise deep enough to bloom on his skin and take about fifteen minutes to heal.  
  
He didn't want to beg yet, it was too soon, even though Stiles made it hard, literally. Their erections were rubbing together without causing more friction, not enough to get off, but it was a good way to keep them on edge. Both of them. The biting was good, it was _so good_. Derek moaned at that, loudly.  
  
"I want more," he ground his hips upwards, his legs hooking around Stiles' hips.

Stiles chuckled darkly and satisfied against the worried skin, his teeth closing around it harder to make blood rush towards the upper-layers, forming a dark bruise without breaking the skin, then he soothed the pain with a few sensual licks just when he rubbed their dicks together harder, a hand stroking along a muscular thigh around him.  
  
Biting his lower lip, Derek attempted not to beg when Stiles doubled his effort to bruise the skin, sucking frantically at the skin while his teeth closed around it without breaking it. It was a dull kind of pain, hardly pain at all since it was bordering on pleasure for Derek, who loved a little pain while they had sex. Oh god, this felt so good, feeling the hand stroke along his thigh without going to where they were hard and needy, making the fine hairs react to the touch.  
  
"That's my obedient wolf... I love it how good you are for me," the human whispered, kissing his way up along Derek's stubbly jaw to kiss him as his first reward, his hips rocking rhythmically against him, giving some much needed friction to both of them.  
  
"Are you clenching around the plug yet? Tell me... how does it feel? Want something bigger in there yet?" he bit Derek's bottom lip, his hips never stopping the sensual rocking.

Stiles always knew how to get to him with words, with touches, even with a look. With a needy little whine, Derek sucked on his mate's lower lip as he pulled away from their kiss. Was he clenching yet? He hadn't been doing much else each time their erections brushed together and smeared their pre-cum on their heated flesh.  
  
"It feels good but it's too hard, too short. It's not you." If he'd sit in a certain way, it would brush against his prostate but with him lying flat like this, it wasn't pushed upwards. "I’m stretched, though," Derek hinted hopeful, because once the plug was removed, he'd be open and ready for Stiles to slide right in.

Chuckling low, Stiles licked into Derek's mouth then began his teasing trail of kisses downward in the middle of the strong chest.  
  
"I bet you are. And you tell me this because you want me to just slide in and fuck you into another dimension." It wasn't a question, it was stating a fact and also the wolf's thought. "Not yet, though. I wanna suck my favorite lollipop first," he purred just when he got in position and then grabbed the big erection at the base to angle it just perfectly. Then he was sucking it in without any further ado, moaning from the salty taste.

As if he hadn't been ready to burst already, no, Stiles had to go back to sucking him off to tease him further without letting him come. Derek knew he was going to be edged and he hated it. He loved it, but he also hated it. Breathing hitching in his throat, he wanted to reach out and bury his fingers in the thick brown hair but he behaved and was still clutching at the headboard.  
  
"You're killing me here," the wolf complained because it felt too good to be sucked in so far, to get the wet hot feeling of the mouth wrapped around him again. It felt like they were both edging because they both hadn't come yet and they both eagerly wanted to. Derek squirmed a little, trying to keep a needy moan from slipping out but not completely successful with it.

"Oh no, that isn't my intention here," Stiles said, slipping off the glistening cock for a moment. "I want you to come all over my face first then I'll make you lick it off then I'll eat you out until you are hard again for my cock," he puffed hotly against the shaft in his firm grip. That trade mark devilish lopsided smirk suddenly gracing the mole-dotted face.  
  
He knew what kind of power his dirty words had over Derek and one proof of that was the eager pulsing in his grip. So Stiles stroked it up and down a couple of times. "You may touch me now too," he gave permission to his wolf to let the headboard go, wanting to feel Derek's passion to the fullest and he knew he was a hair-puller and scratcher. Which Stiles loved. And with that his skilled mouth was sliding down on the cock again, his other hand's fingertips stroking around the edge of the butt-plug, teasing the stretched rim before they curled around the base and gave it an experimental tug and push.

Stiles shouldn't be allowed to talk like that! Especially since he knew exactly what the effect was on Derek, who moaned with need. Yeah, he so wanted that, he wanted all of that, his erection pulsing at the images created in his head. His mate could get him off with words alone, he was that good at it. Eagerly his hands scrambled for a hold in the thick brown hair when he had gotten the permission, pulling at the strands for a firm hold.  
  
There might have been some strands pulled out by accident when Stiles teased with the plug, pushing it deeper right against his prostate. "Stiles..." Derek moaned, one of the hands scratching at the back of Stiles' neck where the wolf could reach, as if he was scrambling for a hold. His whole body felt like it was lit up and his mate got nearly chocked out when his legs tightened around the shoulders and neck.  
  
"Stiles...!"

Stiles did expect an intense reaction but still he slightly gagged around the cock deep in his mouth. Nonetheless he stroked along the outside of the nearly strangling thighs just to slide them to the inside and push them apart with more force than was expected from a human. No wonder there, though, because the magic was starting to bleed into their sexual games too. He couldn't help it, it was there, stirring under his skin, making his veins shimmer in the telltale amber glow, which bled into his irises too.  
  
Derek wasn't used to having others use force on him like that, because his lovers had been mostly human, except for Jennifer but she had used her magic to heal him and manipulate him, not to use strength on him. And Kate had used wolfsbane on him and electricity, that didn't count. He liked it, what Stiles did, using his magic to push the legs apart without even pausing in his sucking.  
  
Derek's pleasure-filled moans only encouraged Stiles and he slid his hand back to the plug to establish a steady and deep rhythm of pulling and pushing it in and out of the already loosened hole, his mouth working hard on coaxing the creamy goodness out of the hard shaft. He was shameless and needy in his moves and moans, pushing his mate closer to his release.

It was getting Derek close to orgasm rapidly, the way the plug pushed against his prostate and kept his rim open, loose for the taking. It combined with the way the mouth knew exactly what it was doing by sucking his erection as deeply as possible, it was pushing him along the point of no return. Stiles knew it, he was one clever bastard playing the Hale's body like an instrument.  
  
"I'm close." Derek always warned as if Stiles didn't feel it in the way the body was tensing and the testicles pulled up.

It wasn't just the physical contact, though. He felt most of the things Derek experienced through the bond, so Stiles made sure to give his all to his mate by sucking as much of the massive cock in his mouth as he could.  
  
"It's okay. Feed me with your cum!" Stiles demanded shamelessly, pausing for a second in sucking his mate while his hand was stimulating Derek through the merciless plunging of the sex toy in the wolf.

That didn't need to be said twice, as soon as Derek got permission to come, he let go of holding back. Two plunges of the toy and Stiles got exactly what he asked for, Derek's body shuddering as his heart raced and his body produced sweat to coat his skin while he got his release. All the toying with his prostate had generated a large load, no way Stiles was going to be able to swallow it all. But that had been the plan, wasn't it? Coating the face so Derek was going to have to clean it all.

Stiles knew it was coming soon and he was prepared when it did. Pumping the throbbing flesh between his fingers, he let the first maybe three squirts land on his tongue then he angled Derek's cock and closed his eyes to let the rest of the sticky fluid land around his mouth and cheeks, one strand barely missing his eye as he moaned satisfied and swallowed what was on his tongue.

The sight of Stiles' face getting covered in his spunk was way too erotic to see, the thick spatters dripping down like a facial mask. It was a good thing he had his eyes closed or this would have been a painful experience. Derek's cock twitched as the last of his orgasm ripped through him, and it started to soften within his mate's grasp, his hand being covered by some as well. It was a mess.  
  
Derek attempted to catch his breath for a moment, heat ebbing away from his stomach but he knew Stiles needed to do very little to spark his interest again. The teen phase of their relationship hasn't lessened, if anything, it had gotten worse now that Derek finally had let himself feel the butterflies of being in love. Their romps were endless and often, and the werewolf enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
"You look... really good."

"I can imagine..." Stiles grinned, still with closed eyes then opened them just to loosen his grip around the softening cock and quickly lick it clean before it would get too sensitive for touching. Then he let it go and flashed his eyes up at Derek while sucking his own fingers clean with a satisfied hum.  
  
"You're so tasty... I think you should taste yourself too. Lick my face clean, my good boy..." he purred after pulling his clean fingers out of his mouth with a loud popping sound.

This was new, Derek hadn't done this before. He had licked Stiles often but he hadn't licked his face clean. The way Stiles said ‘good boy’ made him shiver, the words doing something to him and he wasn't sure if it was being praised or the boy part yet. Stiles could submit fully, beautifully and easily, while the werewolf was still trying to figure out what he liked. Each time Stiles said it though, praised him for being a good boy, Derek’s cheeks would flush because leaning towards a dad kink seemed to be so... forbidden.  
  
There was so much in it for him though, getting pleasure out of pleasing his mate. "Yes, sir," he tried since Stiles said that when the roles were reversed and it seemed... right. Grabby hands pulled Stiles up so he could do as told, inhaling deeply. The human reeked of him like this, and that was so very arousing. He didn't just look good like this, he smelled even better. Shyly, he leaned in to lick at the first spot, the bitter taste of his orgasm hitting his tongue. It was musky like Stiles said he was.  
  
Derek nibbled and licked away the globs of semen, leaving unblemished mole-dotted skin behind.

Stiles could tell Derek was conflicted about his feelings, but he didn't say anything, he simply let him figure it out for himself. Because it was important in the way they were 'playing'. Stiles was definitely more familiar with this dynamic change and what he liked, but it was very important for him to let Derek discover everything he really liked and has been buried so deep in him until now. He wanted his mate to be comfortable in his skin sexually too, to discover and know what he liked and disliked. And he was all for the experimenting.  
  
Right now Derek definitely liked being bossed around like that and there was a flutter in Stiles' heart when he was called 'sir'. It was a heady feeling and he immediately praised Derek with an approving grunt and a caress in his hair as he began licking him clean.  
  
With closed eyes, Stiles was enjoying that sensation in silence for a change, because he knew this was an important moment for them and because he wanted to cherish it to the fullest.  
  
"I'm so very proud of you..." he whispered once it was done and cupped Derek's face to look into his eyes to let him see that he meant it. And then kissed him while he gently pushed him back on the bed, continuing the deep kiss as he made himself comfortable between the open thighs.

"Proud of us." But for a change, Derek was proud of himself too, for giving into what he liked and taking it a step further. Stiles had been very patient with him, encouraging him to explore but he knew his mate was attracted to confidence. He'd support Derek in most of the kinks he'd discover as long as he was confident in what he liked and that had been sorely lacking lately thanks to Hell. After three decades in Hell-time of being taught to be a pet, to be nothing, it had left scars on Derek, had wrecked the confidence he had worked so hard on to gain. But it was slowly coming back again.  
  
Their breaths smelled of Derek's seed, of sex and they both didn't care as they kissed, sharing the taste while Stiles gently pushed him over on the bed again, back between his legs. Back to where he belonged to hopefully, finally, give the alpha what he so eagerly wanted since he had slid that thick plug inside so long ago.  
  
A leg brushed along Stiles' thigh, rubbing him to entice him, to show how much he wanted his mate even after he came minutes ago.

Stiles stroked along that leg around him as he drew out the kiss for another minute or so before breaking it. Smiling down at Derek, he blindly reached down between them to gently pull the plug out and toss it to the side. Then he did a quick job with slicking up his own achingly hard cock with lube.  
  
Moaning when the plug was pulled out, Derek ached for something to fill the emptiness it created. It had been inside him for hours and it felt strange to have the pressure of the object suddenly gone even though he had known it was coming when Stiles' hand had fumbled around between them.  
  
"You're amazing," Stiles whispered softly while watching his mate, the tip of his cock rubbing the slickness all over the gaping opening then it was finally time to slide home. Which Stiles did with a steady push and low moan. "You feel so good around me. So tight and hot. God, Derek..." he groaned, falling out of his role for a little while because this was such a magical moment. And now he didn't mean the lazily swirling magic around them which began seeping into Derek's pores all over his body now that the long-awaited physical contact was established.

Stiles didn't disappoint. It didn't take long at all before a hard cock found its way inside of him, the slide easy. There was only looseness and wetness of the lube to greet the erection before the walls tightened around Stiles when he went deeper than the plug had been. It felt so good, there wasn't even a burn, it just... fit. Throwing his head back, the alpha moaned loudly, clenching around his mate as the magic decided to join in as well. It didn't need the words, didn't need the ritual, all it needed was for them to be joined to get inside Derek as well.  
  
It was such a familiar feeling by now, and a small amount, so it added to the pleasure but no longer distracted from it.

"Yes... Feel it, feel me!" Stiles panted, his hips pausing to give a breather for both of them since Derek's body didn't need that much time to adjust. He leaned down to kiss up on the stubbly throat, inhaling Derek and rubbing his own scent there as he leaned on his forearms next to the wolf's head so he could be close to his mate. In fact, he made sure as much of their sweaty bodies touched as possible.  
  
He could feel Derek's spent cock starting to stir alive against his stomach and then there was nothing left for Stiles but to slowly pull out half-way then push back right in.  
  
"Oh god..." the human groaned and repeated it. Over and over again, one hand finding Derek's to lace their fingers together, their energies mixing along the freely flowing magic which surrounded and washed over them like a warm blanket or wave.  
  
That's when Stiles leaned down to kiss his alpha again, the strokes of his slick cock getting longer and harder as he kept rolling his hips, fucking into that maddeningly tight and hot ass with wet slapping sounds.

"Oh god," Derek agreed because he could feel Stiles, he could feel everything and his cock had hardened yet again even though after all the orgasms today, it shouldn't even get interested. This was the third time and he was sure Stiles was going to make certain there was another orgasm happening.  
  
Moaning pathetically into the kiss, Derek’s cock had fully hardened as his mate was fucking him slowly, making sure the strokes were deep and hard. His whole body moved whenever Stiles bottomed out, his hole fully relaxed and open now. If Stiles was going to get any deeper, he might penetrate his soul or something, because that's how it felt. Part of him wanted to stop it, to scramble away because it was too much but it felt _so good_.  
  
"Yes Stiles, please, more, you feel so good, Stiles." His voice was breathless and hoarse, a clear liquid coating his stomach thanks to the pummeling his prostate was getting. There was so much sweat and pre-cum and whatever other fluids leaking that the entire room stank of sex. He shouldn't be able to come anymore, this should be it, but no, his body was gearing up for it.

Stiles loved that desperate need for more in Derek's voice. He could feel it through the wide open bonds too and for a moment he let his mind drift to the thought that he couldn't even remember anymore how it felt when they weren't bonded. It felt much longer to him than just seven months. It was because they just fitted so perfectly and because they were soulmates. Or so Stiles thought. And he wouldn't trade it for anything!  
  
"You feel so amazing too, Derek... And I'll give you what you are burning up for so beautifully. I'll fuck you through the mattress, make you mess up our stomachs even more, fill you up, mark you with my cum so deep... because you're MINE. Only mine!" he groaned hoarsely as he sped up with his thrusts. With that the friction against the hard cock intensified too, just like Stiles planned.

"Yes, yours, yours," Derek panted, repeating the words as Stiles continued fucking him so hard he had no idea how they weren't on the floor yet. They should send flowers to the store where they got the bed from for keeping up with them. The hard cock went as deep as possible, his mate's skin bumping against his own erection and Derek could only keep his head thrown back and hold on.  
  
Stiles was setting his body aflame with sex and magic, drowning everything out until the wolf barely remembered to breathe. His skin was slick with sweat and whatever he had wanted to say was drowned out by his own needy whine of Stiles' name when he came again, clenching around Stiles while soiling their stomachs.

"Fuckin'..." Stiles groaned, feeling and hearing his other half losing it big time. He felt the wetness against their stomachs, the maddening pulsing around his oozing dick and the bruising hold on his body.  
  
But what really pulled Stiles along was Derek's pleasure-filled expression. While watching it, Stiles only had to thrust three more times and he was burying himself into that amazing hot tightness, his hips jerking with each spurt of his cum, his moans triumphant as he was marking his mate and alpha as _his_ for every supernatural creature to know.  
  
God, he _loved_ this!  
  
Making sure he gave Derek every last drop, his hips finally stilled and he dropped onto the heaving chest with his equally sweaty and exhausted body, panting for air.

Derek usually didn't wash inside the day after so he could keep the scent of his mate on him and Stiles knew it. He didn't have a supernatural nose, some heightened senses yes, but knowing that his mate was flaunting the fact he got dicked down seemed to make Stiles all alpha macho male. Which in turn pleased the werewolf since he was all about marking and territories. He wasn't as bad as Stiles was, but he loved when Stiles let it be known.  
  
Letting his legs fall down, his arms wrapped around Stiles as he flopped down on top of him without pulling out right away. Derek didn't like the empty feeling, so he always kept his mate inside for as long as possible. Slowly his breathing started to calm down while his fingers ran through Stiles' messy locks of hair, his entire body tingling from everything they had done.  
  
At the moment Derek was pretty sure Stiles had fucked him stupid, because he couldn't think of a word to say.

With his eyes closed and still somewhat panting, Stiles was enjoying the literal afterglow of their orgasms, the magic nearly fizzing around and in them, bordering on tickling Stiles. It made him smirk and the long fingers found Derek's neck, thumb resting on his pulse point. His other hand held onto the expanding side, stroking it in silence and appreciation.  
  
"I've missed you," Stiles said after long minutes, already half-asleep, his cock soft and meanwhile slipped out of his mate, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that they were this close, happy and sated.

"I've missed you too." They were both sleepy, drowsy from the afterglow of their time together, and Derek didn’t get up to clean them and ruin the moment. He felt the trickle of semen slip out when the soft cock did too, but it wasn't much, the rest was still inside of him. "Get some sleep, you had a long day."  
  
It had ended on a perfect note though, so it was worth it, all of it. Derek smiled, closing his eyes as their scents have mingled.

"You too. And we also murdered my desk... But it was so worth it..." Stiles murmured more asleep than awake and nuzzled Derek some more as the sun was starting to peek at Beacon Hills. Not that it could bother their dream thanks to the thick drapes in their bedroom. In the loft. In their home.  
  
But what Stiles loved even more was that it came with one often grumpy but comfortable heater of a werewolf and he wouldn't want it any other way.

  
**THE END**


End file.
